The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Weigela plant, botanically known as Weigela florida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Verweig 6’.
The new Weigela plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hazerswoude-Dorp, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new freely and remontant-flowering Weigela plants with attractive leaf and flower colors.
The new Weigela plant originated from an open-pollination of Weigela florida ‘Red Prince’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Weigela florida, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Weigela plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Hazerswoude-Dorp, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Weigela plant by softwood cuttings in Hazerswoude-Dorp, The Netherlands has shown that the unique features of this new Weigela plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.